Naruto The Icy Storm
by Legendofthegreats18
Summary: Kakashi actually starts elemental training with his team earlier, and naruto learns that he will become a force to be reckoned with in the shinobi world. Strong / Smart Naruto on the way. Harem with lemons


Hello Every Body, this Is Legend18 and it's my first fan fiction story instead of the one shot. I'm new to this so I would like constructive criticism so that I can become a Better writer for this Story. So Leave Reviews and let me know what I can do to make it better.

Rasengan- Normal Talk

_Rasengan – Thoughts_

**RASENGAN – Bijuu Talk**

Chapter 1: The Powers Surface

It's a bright afternoon in Konoha that promises great times for ninja and civilian alike . We find our Protagonist after the success of his true genin exam with their new sensei who has gravity defying gray hair and a Konoha leaf headband over his left eye. This man is known as Kakashi Hatake The Copycat Ninja, said to have copied and memorize over 1000 jutsus and to have never passed a single genin team and has finally found one that'll probably meet his expectations.

Okay guys Kakashi Said; before we do any real training we are going to see what you're elemental affinities are so that I can see what to teach all about. As Kakashi said that he pulls out a ninja pouch 4 pieces of square paper and hands each of them one piece.

Kakashi Sensei what are these pieces of paper you gave us now ? Sakura as observing the piece of paper.

This here pinky is Chakra paper created from trees that grow around the fire country that has been nurtured to react to chakra nature and specify the affinity you are most powerful with.

Affinity? What's that? Naruto asked intrigued about his statement.

Kakashi starts to explain:

Chakra affinity my blonde Shorty is the chakra type you've been born with passed down from generation to generation. They can come from your parents and/or you're grandparents depending on how strong the power behind it is. Take for example sasuke here, he comes from the uchiha clan and they are known for they're extensive use of fire jutsus , so it really wasn't a surprise when he started using fire jutsus since it's the most dominant affinity in their clan. Now watch and observe.

As kakashi puts the paper between his fingers and they all look to get a closer look at things. One second the paper is flat and smooth , and the next moment, the paper looks to have crinkles in it and looks as electricity shot right through it

Now heres how it goes to determine it:

If the affinity is fire then the paper burns to nothing

It it is water then the paper becomes soggy and wet

If you're a wind type then the paper gets cut in half

If you're an earth type then the paper crumbles to dust

If you're an lightning type then paper crumble between you're fingers

Okay so now does everybody understand? Sasuke gives the usual Uchiha "Hn", while sakura gives the usual nod and Naruto … let's just say Naruto is being Naruto which means he didn't understand a word I just said.

I have really got my work cut out for me don't I? Akashi thought

Alright let's see what you guys have for an affinity and then well go from there, sakura you're up first.

As sakura was called she then channels her chakra into the paper which then becomes soggy and splashes onto the ground.

Hm, it seems you have an affinity for water sakura , he says while sakura is jumping for joy at seeing that she is one step closer to becoming a fine Kunoichi.

Yes, sasuke did you see that. She Says excitedly while the Uchiha just looks at her with no emotion.

I kicked butt already and its nowhere but up from now. Inner sakura says

Now all you have to do is reign in that temper and you'll really have something to be happy about.

Thanks Kakashi I'll take you're advice to heart Sakur says but on the Inside…

The first technique that I learn is gonna be used to get it shoved up your ass shannaro – Inner Sakura says like a girl out for vengeance.( She Crazy)

Just then Kakashi feels a chill down his spine but think of it as nothing but just stress and now turns to the smug uchiha.

As sasuke start to channel his chakra into the paper, something happens that is very surprising to say the least. While the paper first crumbles up , it then just burst into flames leaving nothing but ashes to show that they're was even a paper left there.

Hm. Once again an Uchiha Shows who is the top one around, I will kill you yet brother.

Sasuke is So Cool – Sakura says with hearts in her eyes .

Thinks hes so cool, well I'll show him what I can do with this paper. – Naruto thought with a pissed off look .

Hm. As expected of an uchiha, but I have to say that I was surprised with lightning showing up to be one of his new affinity, I might say he could be the most impressive on here, now lets see what narutop will have- Kakashi thought.

Alright Naruto , you're up next – Kakashi tells him

Finally, now let me show you what naruto uzumaki can truly do and maybe then I could get a date with Sakura – Chan – He says Cheekily

Dream on Baka, my heart belongs to sasuke-kun – she says looking at him with a look of pain for him in the near future.

Just channel you're Chakra into the paper and let's get this over with. – Kakashi saying now annoyed. I wanna get back to my reading- thought with perverted thought

Alright! Alright!, not like I got nothing else better to do.- Staring Intently at the paper

Please let it be something cool to overshadow Sasuke-Teme – Naruto Thought

So, as naruto is channeling his chakra into the paper something unexpected happens to it which leaves kakashi shocked(which is not easy) , sakur flabbergasted because what she's seeing, sasuke twitching with his eye over the dobe overshadowing him, and naruto who look ready to burst with pride.

1st – the paper cuts into four pieces showing a strong wind affinity.

2nd – ¼ of the paper turns into completely water and splashes onto the floor

3rd – another part crumbles into a ball and looks to have a little bit of lightning running through it.

If that wasn't enough , then what happen next really shocked them all, one piece of it looks to be having frost covering it showing that he has a bloodline for the sublevel affinity ice, and the last part is circulating with all three instead of frost on it, it looks like a storm is raging on through that paper and finally destroys it until its nothing.

Now after all that they had one thought.

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? – Simultaneous thought process_

After that kakashi looks at naruto and say to himself – _Naruto, already I can tell you will be one of the strongest ninja by far in a few years and this team will go places and I intend to lead them down that path.- kakashi thought _

And Scene

Naruto; Now I knew I was cool but damn, I am awesome.

Legend18 – Well i'm happy with the outcome of this first chapter.

Sasuke – why did I have to only have those two affinities when you should show off the uchi-snap with sasuke mouth not being able to talk anymore

Lengend18- I love being in control, just feel right. Well kakashi you'll have your work cut out for you .

Kakashi – I know , and I take this as a challenge and I won't go easy on them (cackles evilly while everyone steps back a little.)

Legend18- Well Anyway , chapter two will be a six moth timeskip with them have some type of handle on their powers and next chapter a new character will come to the story which many of you should know, if you don't then I'll give you a hint: put your faithin my andi will protect you with all my power. I hope to have it up in a , if you would be so kind as to sign us out.

Sakura – well Legend – Sama does not own Naruto and we hope you have a good day or night – this is Sakura signing out.

End


End file.
